


You hide so much behind your smile - Michael Langdon x Reader

by november_ash



Series: Emotional Comfort [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Genderneutral, Lovely Michael, Other, Young Michael, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader is having a hard time and Michael is there for them.





	You hide so much behind your smile - Michael Langdon x Reader

With a quick movement, you pull the blade over your arm one more time. It's already full of cuts, but you're not done yet. When you start again, your door suddenly opens. You turn around and look into the eyes of Michael Langdon. "Y / N, what are you doing?" He asks, coming closer. You quickly push the blade under the pillow and drop your arm. "Nothing." But he does not believe you.

Michael comes closer and kneels before you. "Show me," he orders and you reluctantly stretch out your arm. "Why are you doing this?" he asks, and when you do not answer he puts a hand to your tear-wet face. "Y / N?" He asks again. This time, you fold in and tell him. "I do not feel well, the others laugh at me and make fun of me, I know that I'm different, but why do you have to rub it in my nose every time?"

You close your eyes and a tear comes from your eyes. Michael slowly catches her and smiles at you understandingly. "I understand exactly how you feel, and I feel that way too." He gets up and sits next to you. "You hide so much behind your smile," he says quietly, taking your injured arm in his hands. Carefully, he lowers his lips to one of the cuts and licks the blood off. Then he heals your arm and you put him back in your lap.

After sitting quietly next to each other for a few minutes, Michael gets up and takes your hand. "Let's go for a walk." You also get up and take your cardigan off a hook. Michael gives you a smile and does not let go of your hand.

Silently, you walk along the corridors and exchange views from time to time. Finally you enter a room, probably Michael's room. He leads you to his bed and then pulls you to his chest. "We are very similar and I also have problems with the others here." You look up. That does not work that way, "you give back. Already when I got here I was looked at awry, the others do not deserve us both. ", He says and looks at you.

"Us?", You ask thoughtfully and look at the floor. "Us." Michael says, placing a finger under your chin to lift your head. "You've already noticed me on my first day, you're in a very pleasant way unlike any other, your powers are very strong, and I know you have trouble controlling, I want to help you." Michael looks at you and waits for your answer.

You nod. "I would really appreciate your help."

The next morning, you wake up next to Michael. He has his arm tightly wrapped around you and your head is on his chest. Quickly you get up and want to sneak out of you. But Michael notices that and stops you. "I need fresh things," you say softly and take a step back. "Hey, do not worry, I'm not doing anything to you." You look up at him and nod carefully. "You can wear some of my things." Michael says and goes to his closet.

He throws you a sweater and a shirt. "You can wear the pants again," he says. You want to go to the bathroom to get dressed, but Michael stops you. "You do not have to be ashamed," he says affectionately. "But ... I have scars everywhere."

Michael shakes his head. "You are beautiful for me, Y / N." You're going a bit red. After a short hesitation, you take off a sweater and new clothes. When you want to pull down the sweater, Michael stands behind you. He strokes your stomach, over a long scar. "I'm so sorry," he says softly.

"It does not have to, it's not your fault, after all." Michael nods thoughtfully. "Let's get dressed," you say, taking a step away from him. Michael turns around and puts on his clothes as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Since this morning you spend every free minute together. You moved into his room and you both trust you blind. But not everyone seems to like your relationship. Whenever you are alone, you notice the side views. They are mean looks and worse words. In the evening, you lie snuggled up to Michael and tell him about your thoughts, to hurt you.

"Y / N, I could not stand it if anyone hurt you, even if it is you, I'm here for you, but you have to promise me you will not hurt yourself, I need you, Y / N . "

You turn your face to Michael. "I promise you." You lie down on his chest and close your eyes while he strokes your back.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really tried, you know, I tried to deal with them. But things have changed. I want to see them all dead. "You're angry, today they exposed you to the teachers and you had no chance to defend yourself, knowing that you're with Michael, but that does not stop them over your hair. "Your wish will come true, dearest Y / N. One day, I promise you. "

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but i promise to write more Stuff with Michael!  
> Thanks for reading anyways


End file.
